Ratchet & Clank - Wahre Helden
by anogerman123
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt ab dem Ende von "A crack in time", und ist frei von mir erfunden. Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Ratchet und Sasha eingebaut, aber auch einiges an Humor und Action.
1. Kapitel 1 - Sie leben noch

**An alle Leser: Ich habe diese Geschichte eigentlich nur zur Übung angefangen zu schreiben, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören ;) . Ich liebe die Ratchet & Clank Spiele sehr, und finde die Charaktere und die Story einfach genial. Deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, ich schreib mal eine alternative fortsetzung.**

**Ich habe bis jetzt noch keine Richtige Fanfiction auf Deutsch gefunden, also habe ich gedacht, das ich das mal nachholen sollte. Ich fände es cool von euch, wenn ihr mir eine kurze, aber brauchbare Kritik da lasst, das ich weiß, was ich besser machen kann.**

**Zur Story:  Meine Geschichte hat seinen Anfang am Ende von "a crack in time", und beginnt direkt an der stelle, wo die R&C die große Uhr verlassen. Ich habe auch ein paar Charaktere von den alten PS2 spielen verwendet, auch wenn diese in den R&C Future teilen gar nicht mehr vorkommen. Und um es gleich vorwegzunehmen, ich habe auch eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Ratchet und Sasha aus "up your arsenal" eingebaut, weil ich finde, das die zwei am besten zusammen passen. Es ist aber auch einiges an Action dabei, und ich hoffe, dass ich das spannend hinbekommen habe.**

**Und an alls Petzen und Besserwisser: Der Großteil der Charaktere gehört nicht mir. Sie gehören Insomniac games, und ich habe keine Rechte daran. Die Charaktere: Sue, Karina, Michelle und Chriss habe ich erfunden, und sie haben überhaupt nichts mit den Orginalen Storys der Ratchet und Clank reihe zu tun.**

**Kapitel 1 - Sie leben noch**

**18.33 Uhr, unweit der "Großen Uhr"**

Hey Kumpel, hast du es dir doch anders überlegt, fragte Ratchet glücklich, als er die Turbinen seines Raumschiffes startete. Ja, ich habe Sigmund die Aufgabe überlassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das mein ganzes Leben lang machen möchte. Da bin ich sehr froh drum, ich glaube nicht, das ich ohne dich weit gekommen wäre, sagte Ratchet zwinkernd.

Weist du was? Ich hab jetzt schreckliches Heimweh. Lass uns nach Hause fliegen, und unsere Freunde besuchen! Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, bestätigte der kleine Roboter. Lass uns Kurs auf Metropolis setzten.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde stellte Ratchet das Radio ab. Ich bin dafür, das wir uns ein Hotel suchen, wo wir heute Nacht schlafen können. Wenn wir durchfliegen würden, würden wir gegen Mitternacht ankommen. Einverstanden, lass uns noch einmal ausruhen, bevor wir die Heimreise antreten.

**19.13 Uhr, Weltraumhotel, Rezeption**

Möchten sie für heute Nacht auch Zugang zu Duschen und Badezimmer, fragte der Herr hinter dem Tresen. Ja, ich denke, dass mir eine Dusche ganz gut tun würde! sagte Ratchet, und zwinkerte dem krebsähnlichen Wesen zu. Ok, hier sind die Duschmarken, sagte der Mann, und überreichte sie Clank, der sich bedankte. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich, sagte der Rezeptionist, und lächelte. Die beiden Helden bedankten sich, und machten sich auf den weg in ihr Zimmer.

Ob er wohl bemerkt hatte, das der einzige Lombax den es gibt gerade in seinem Hotel eingecheckt ist? wunderte sich clank, und kicherte. ...und das dieser gerade das ganze Universum vor Dr. Nefarius gerettet hat. Ratchet fing an zu lachen. Ja, glugste er. Aber ich denke, er wird es spätestens heute Abend in den Nachrichten mitbekommen.

Er schloss die Tür auf, und schaltete das Licht in dem kleinen Zimmer an. Nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, schmiss er seinen Schraubenschlüssel auf die kleine Komode in dem Durchgang, und lies sich mit seiner kompletten Rüstung auf das kleine Doppelbett fallen. Das Bett quietschte ganz schön, unter dem Gewicht, und die Matratze federte leicht. Du solltest vorsichtig sein, sagte Clank vergnügt. Nicht das du hier noch wegen Sachbeschädigung angezeigt wirst. Ratchet grinste und schnappte er sich die Fernbedienung. Er schaltete durch die verschiedenen Kanäle, bis er die Nachrichten fand, und stellte den Ton lauter.

Wolltest du nicht duschen gehen, fragte Clank, der gerade auf das Bett kletterte. Ja, gleich, lass mich kurz noch checken, was sie in den Nachrichten bringen. Es interessiert mich wirklich, was die erzählen. Clank lachte kurz auf. Meinst du, das sie denken, das Nefarius noch am leben ist? Ratchet schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. Gerade als Clank sich auf dem Bett breit gemacht hatte, war die Werbung zu Ende, und das Intro der Nachrichten wurde eingeblendet.

Vor wenigen Stunden, so sagen Augenzeugen, ist hier noch die schwer bewaffnete Raumstation von Dr. Nefarius gesehen worden, hörte man die Stimme einer Reporterin, zu den Videoausschnitten, die von der Raumstation gezeigt wurden. Das Bild wechselte auf die Reporterin und Kapitän Quark, der in einer Heldenhaften Pose neben ihr stand. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder dieser Schwachkopf, seufzte Ratchet, und klatschte sich die flache Hand aufs Gesicht. Ouch, das tut weh, beklagte sich der Lombax lachend. Du solltest daran denken, deine Kampfhandschuhe auszuziehen, bevor du dich selbst verprügelst, sagte Clank kichernd. Er schaute wieder auf den Fernseher, wo jetzt Kapitän Quark erzählte. ...als ich erfahren habe, das mein Sidekick Ratchet, mit seinem Roboterfreund auf Nefarius Raumstation in großer Gefahr schweben, wusste ich, das mein heldenhafter Typ gefragt war, und ich eilte sofort hierher, um die beiden zu unterstützen. Die Reporterin seufzte unauffällig. Aber anderen Quellen zufolge sollen sie sich Tatenlos im Planetensicherheitszentrum aufgehalten haben. Jaaa, begann Quark leicht verlegen. Manchmal sind die besten Taten die, die man gar nicht begeht! Die Reporterin seufzte schon wieder. …aber ich habe meine Freunde auf jeden Fall mental unterstützt.

Ratchet seufzte fast gleichzeitig mit der Reporterin, und schaltete den Ton kurz ab, und versuchte die Rüstung die er trug zu öffnen. Dieser bescheuerte Angeber! Große Klappe, aber nichts dahinter! Sidekick, schnauzte er verärgert, und spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an, um die Rüstung auf lockern. Anscheinend hat sich bei der Hitze der Explosionen das Material verzogen, bemerkte Clank, als er beobachtete wie Ratchet die Schnallen nicht auf bekam. Nach einiger zeit, und großer Anstrengung hielt der lombax kurz inne, und Clank fragte ihn, ob er behilflich seien könnte. Aber Ratchet lehnte ab, und schaltete den Ton wieder ein.

...nun, Kapitän Quark? fragte die Reporterin, haben sie inzwischen schon etwas neues von Ratchet und Clank gehört? Augenzeugen zufolge, solle sich Ratchet und Clank während der Explosion noch auf dem Raumschiff befunden haben. Nach einer kurzen pause fing Kapitän Quark mit gesengtem Kopf an zu reden. Ich habe meinen kleinen Freunde leider nicht von der Raumstation retten können, und ich befürchte, das Nefarius´s tot nicht umsonst gewesen ist.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fing die Reporterin wieder an zu sprechen. Es tut mir leid, ihnen diese Mitteilungen machen zu müssen, aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, das der Lombax und Superheld Ratchet bei dieser Mission ums leben gekommen ist. Darla Gratch, Kanal 64 News.

Ratchet war geschockt von diesen Nachrichten, und fing an zu fluchen. Verdammt, ich hätte mich bei Sasha, und den anderen melden sollen! Sei unbesorgt, das wird sich alles regeln, beruhigte Clank ihn. Aber wenn sie denken, das….. Es wird alles gut gehen, versicherte Clank ihm. Sie werden es dir verzeihen, du hast immerhin die komplette Galaxie gerettet.

Ratchet seufzte. Ja, ich denke du hast recht, ich werd mich jetzt schlafen legen, morgen wird sich alles regeln. In Ordnung, gute Nacht Ratchet, sagte Clank, und hüpfte geschickt von der Matraze. Ratchet schaltete er den Fernseher ab, drehte sich auf die Seite, und sah Clank noch dabei zu, wie der aus dem Raum watschelte . Das letzte, was er hörte, waren Clanks Schritte in den kleinen Flur, und dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Noch nicht einmal seine Rüstung konnte er ablegen, sagte Clank leise, und Kicherte. Dann bemerkte er, das sein Telekommunikationssystem wieder etwas empfang hatte, und schlich sich leise in das kleine Badezimmer. Dort klappte er die Luke an seinem Bauch auf, und holte den Bildschirm zum Vorschein. Er wählte die Nummer vom Planetensicherheitszentrum, in der Hoffnung, mit Sasha sprechen zu können, und wartete darauf, das jemand antwortete.

Hallo, hier spricht Kapitän Sasha, stellvertre.. oh mein Gott! CLANK, bist du das? guten Abend, Sasha, sagte Clank in seiner gewohnt höflichen Weise. WO WARST DU SO LANGE, u - und was ist mit Ratchet? sie begann zu schluchzen, und leise zu weinen. Sie haben in den Nachrichten gesagt, das er ums Leben gekommen ist, schluchzte sie. Warum musste das nur passierten? Miss Sasha! versuchte Clank sie zu beruhigen. Ratchet geht es gut, er hat mich in der großen Uhr gefunden, und Dr. Nefarius besiegt. Er lebt? fragte Sasha voller Aufregung, und sprang vor freude im Zimmer herum, in dem sie sich befand.

In der Tat, bestätigte Clank, und öffnete die Türe zum Schlafzimmer. Sehen sie, sagte er, und drehte die Kamera des Bildschirms in Richtung des schlafenden Lombaxes.

Als Sasha Ratchet sah, stieß sie einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus. Er lebt! Warum habt ihr mir nicht früher bescheid gesagt, fragte Sasha, die gerade mit den Freudentränen kämpfte. Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber die können wir ihnen Morgen persönlich erzählen. Wir werden gegen Mittag in Metropolis eintreffen. Wunderbar wir werden alles vorbereiten. Vorbereiten? eure Ankunft morgen, erklärte Sasha. Ich sage den anderen bescheid, und werde es der Presse mitteilen. Ach so, vielen dank Sasha, sagte Clank höflich. Dann sehen wir uns morgen, einen schönen Abend wünsche ich. Danke, euch auch bis dann, Clank. Danke für deinen Anruf. Das Bild verschwand von dem Schirm, und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Clank verstaute das Gerät wieder, und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Doppelbettes. Da wird morgen noch einiges auf uns zukommen, flüsterte er halblaut, und legte sich neben Ratchet auf das Bett. Dann ist bei mir jetzt auch Feierabend, dachte er sich Clank, und schloss seine Mechanischen Augen.

**7.15 Uhr, Rezeption des 3 Sterne Hotels**

Sag mal, warum steht den hier ein Ratchet auf der Gästeliste? Ist das nicht der Lombax, der das gesamte Universum vor Dr. Nefarius gerettet hat? Laut den Nachrichten ist er doch bei der Explosion der Raumstation ums Leben gekommen! Ja, das hab ich mich gestern schon gewundert. Er soll doch auch der letzte Lombax des Universums sein, und den Namen Ratchet hab ich sonst auch noch nicht gehört! Das heist, er lebt, und ist bei uns im Hotel Marty, das ist der Wahnsinn! Das wir so etwas erleben dürfen! Wir sollten auch die anderen Gäste informieren, so was muss gefeiert werden.

**7.23 Uhr, Hotelzimmer von Ratchet und Clank**

Guten Morgen Ratchet, begrüßte ihn Clank. Morgen Kumpel, erwiderte Ratchet gut gelaunt. Ich habe Kommandantin Sasha gestern informiert, das es uns gut geht. Er fing an zu grinsen, ich glaube, sie ist froh, das ihr Held am leben ist, sagte Clank vergnügt. Danke Clank, sagte Ratchet lächelnd. Komm, lass uns was frühstücken, ich sterbe vor Hunger. Gute Idee, wir sollten uns stärken, bevor wir die Heimreise antreten Mit diesen Worten sprang Ratchet vom Bett, und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Zimmertür. Ob die anderen Gäste wohl auch die Nachrichten gesehen haben, fragte sich Clank, während durch die Zimmertüre gingen. Ich glaube schon, wen interessiert denn nicht, was Quark heldenhaftes geleistet hat, antwortete Ratchet sarkastisch, während er die Zimmertür abschloss. Werden wir ja gleich sehen.

**7.25 Uhr, Speisesaal des Hotels**

Habt ihr auch Gestern die Nachrichten gesehen, fragte ein Familienvater eine andere Familie, die am gleichen Tisch saßen. Ja, furchtbar, oder. Er war noch so jung, und er hat uns alle gerettet, und das mehrmals. Antwortete die Mutter der Familie. Er war der coolste Typ, den ich je gesehen habe, sagte ein kleiner Junge mit Tränen in den Augen. Er und der kleine Roboter haben uns schon so oft das Leben gerettet, und sie verlangen nicht einmal Lob und Anerkennung, für das was sie geleistet haben. Und Kapitän Quark ist mal wieder Tatenlos rumgesessen…

_Auch an anderen Tischen unterhielten sich die Leute über die Neuigkeiten von Gestern, als dann einer der beiden Angestellten in den Saal kam, und den großen Fernseher einschaltete, der an der Decke hing. Er schaltete den Nachrichtenkanal ein, und Stellte den Ton lauter._

Wichtige Eilmeldung! ertönt eine Moderatorenstimme. Der Gestern noch als tot gemeldete Superheld Ratchet ist am Leben. Laut Angaben von Kapitän Sasha soll er seinen lange verschollenen Freund Clank gefunden, und Dr. Nefarius besiegt haben.

_Als die Nachrichten zu ende waren, begannen die ersten Leute im Saal zu klatschen, und kurz darauf brach ein mächtiger Jubel und Applaus los. Dann stellte der krebsbeinige Rezeptionist das Fernsehgerät ab, und bat die Gäste kurz um Ruhe. Die Menge beruhigte sich nach einer Weile, und ließen ihn sprechen._

Wir alle hier freuen uns über diese Nachrichten, begann er. Aber wir freuen uns noch mehr darauf, ihnen Mitteilen zu dürfen, das Ratchet und Clank in diesem Moment bei uns zu Gast sind, und höchst wahrscheinlich noch hier im Hotel befinden. Die Leute wurden wieder lauter, und noch aufgeregter. Und um das zu feiern, übertönte er die Menge wieder. Um das zu feiern, ist das Buffet heute komplett um sonst. Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit, und einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Er bekam einen kleinen Applaus, der dann schnell wieder in den Diskussionen unterging.

Oh mein Gott, wenn sie wirklich hier sind, muss ich ein Autogramm haben! Ich auch! Ich wurde schon mal von ihnen gerettet! sagte der kleiner junge, der aufgeregt mit seinem Teller neben seinem Vater stand, und sich vom Buffet bediente. Ich finde Ratchet so sexy und gut aussehend, sagte eine junge Frau zu ihren Freundinnen. Aber es ist wahrscheinlich unmöglich, sich mit ihm einmal zu unterhalten, oder ein Foto mit ihm zu machen, seufzte sie sie. Ja, ich habe gehört, er soll im Bett genauso gut sein, wie er mit Waffen umgehen kann, sagte ihre Freundin, und alle drei begannen zu Lachen.

Als der Lombax und sein metallerner Freund in Richtung Speisesaal kamen, konnten sie schon die Stimmen der aufgeregten Gäste hören. Was da wohl los ist, das vorhin hat sich wie Applaus angehört, sagte Clank nachdenklich, während sie durch den Flur liefen. Sie kamen gerade in den Spiesesaal, und blieben im Türrahmen stehen. Ich weis es - in dem Augenblick wurde es totenstill im Saal, und man konnte nur noch Ratchet hören, wie er seinen Satz beendete - nicht! Ratchet stand da, uns grinste verlegen, kurz darauf brach erneut ein tosender Applaus aus, und sie wurden von allen Seiten umschwärmt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Die Leute kamen, um Autogramme zu bekommen, und sich für alles zu bedanken, was die beiden geleistet haben. Ich kann es nicht glauben, Sie wirklich vor mir zu sehen. Darf ich bitte ein Autogramm bekommen, Mr. Ratchet? Der Lombax lächelte verlegen, und signierte dem kleinen Mädchen ihre Mütze. Aber klar, schau mal. Ein anderer Junge kam auf den Lombax zu. Mr. Ratchet, sie sind der größte Superheld, den es je gegeben hat, lobte der Junge, und stahlte, als Ratchet ihm kurz durchs Haar wuschelte. Aber ich bin nicht der einzige Held hier, antwortete er gelassen. Der Blechkübel dahinten hat mir sehr geholfen, und mir dazu noch das Leben gerettet.

Clank war genau so beschäftigt wie er, und unterhielt sich auch eine Zeit lang mit verschiedenen Leuten. Es kamen noch weitere Leute, die den beiden gratulierten, ein Foto machen, oder ein Autogramm bekommen wollten. Nach einer halben Stunde schaffte Ratchet es erst zu dem Buffet, wo die zwei Rezeptionisten warteten.

Es ist und eine große Ehre, sie bei uns behausen zu dürfen, fing der Herr an, der die beiden am Vorabend empfangen hatte. Wir müssen uns bedanken, das sie uns so spät noch aufgenommen haben, antwortete Clank höflich. Genau, sagte Ratchet, und nickte. Gäste und Reisende sind bei uns jederzeit willkommen, antwortete der andere Herr. Ihnen zu ehren, dürfen sich heute alle Gäste kostenlos vom Buffet bedienen, und ihnen werden natürlich auch keine Kosten für die Übernachtung berechnet, erklärte der andere Mann, und lächelte verlegen. Wow, danke schön, sagte Ratchet, und grinste vergnügt. Aber das ist doch gar nicht nötig, sagten er und Clank fast gleichzeitig. Ich bitte Sie, sie haben das ganze Universum gerettet, da ist dass das mindeste, was wir tun können. Wir wünschen einen guten Appetit, sagten sie, und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Rezeption.

Ratchet bediente sich kräftig, und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, an dem die drei Freundinnen saßen, die sich über ihn unterhalten hatten. Stört es euch, wenn ich mich zu euch an den Tisch setze? N- nein, stotterte Sue, eine der drei Makarzierinnen. Ratchet drehte sich kurz zu Clank um, der ihm noch mitteile das er sich noch kurz mit einem alten Bekannten unterhalten geht.

Oh mein Gott, ist er das wirklich, begannen die drei Freundinnnen zu tuscheln. In echt sieht er ja noch besser aus, als in meinen Fantasien! flüsterte Karina. Ja, er ist so unglaublich sexy, selbst wenn er seine Rüstung trägt. Ich wette er ist richtig durchtrainiert, schaut euch nur seinen Athletischen Körper an, schwärmte die dritte.

Ratchet, der sich grad nach seinem Freund Clank umgesehen hatte, und sich kurz von den jungen Frauen abwandte, schmunzelte, als er hörte, über was sich die Freundinnen unterhielten. Er hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gehör, und die Frauen schienen nicht bemerkt zu haben, das er das meiste mitbekommen hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Clank zurück, und sprang mit einem Satz an dem Tisch hoch, und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest. Wie ich sehe, hast du gleich Gesellschaft gefunden, sagte Clank schmunzelnd, während er sich an der Tischkante hochzog. Ja, sagte Ratchet mit vollem Mund, ich hatte so einen Hunger, dass ich mir keinen freien Tisch suchen konnte. Ratchet grinste, und drehte sich zu den Frauen um. Ich hoffe, wir stören sie nicht, fragte Clank höflich. Als die Ladys den kleinen Roboter bemerkten, fasten sie sich den Mut, und fingen mit Ihnen ein Gespräch an.

Nein, wir freuen uns eher auf eure Gesellschaft, begann Sue, und alle fingen an zu lachen. Sie redeten erst über normale Themen, doch als sie merkten, das Ratchet kein selbstsüchtiger Idiot wie Kapitän Quark ist, fingen sie an, ihn mit Kindischen und Intimen fragen zu bombardieren, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich störte.

Trainierst du viel? Ich wette, du hast einen Richtigen Waschbrettbauch. Das kann ich dir leider nicht beweisen, sagte er lachend. Ich bekomme meine Rüstung nicht mehr auf, sie muss sich wohl verzogen haben. Oh, schade, das Hätte ich gerne gesehen. Die vier Lachten wieder. Bist du im Bett genauso gut, wie im Leute retten? fragten Michelle kichernd. Das müsstet ihr schon selbst herausfinden, erwiderte der Lombax mit einem Frechen grinsen. Clank schüttelte fragend den Kopf. Was die Frauen nur immer von ihm wollen, fragte sich Clank, der stumm auf dem Tisch saß. Das muss bei organischen Lebewesen wohl anders sein, als bei Robotern.

Mit wem von uns dreien würdest du am ehesten eine Nacht verbringen, fing Sue die nächste Frage an. Was würdet ihr für eine Nacht mit mir geben? fragte er grinsend, und machte einen blick auf Casa nova. Du hast ja echt ein paar schlagfertige Antworten parat, sagte Sue grinsend. Soll ich lieber einen auf Kapitän Quark machen, fragte er ironisch. Sie lachten wieder alle vier.

Ratchet, meldete sich Clank irgendwann. Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, Kommandantin Sasha erwartet uns in Metropolis, und wir haben noch eine weite Strecke vor uns. Du hast ja recht, alter Miesepeter, bestätigte Ratchet, und sammelte das Geschirr auf seinem Tablett zusammen.

Tut mir leid Mädels, wir müssen weiter, sagte der Lombax, und hob sein Tablett auf. War nett mit euch. Warte kurz, unterbrach ihn Sue. Ich will dich noch kurz anfassen. Ich will wissen, wie weich dein Fell ist, fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Na gut, sagte Ratchet mit einem lächeln, und gab Clank sein Tablett auf die Hand. Halt mal bittel. Clank seufzte, und nahm das Tablett entgegen. Dann ging er kurz zu seinen Verehrerinnen, und lies sich die Ohren Massieren. Du bist so ein lieber Kerl, sagte Karina, schade, das wir dich nicht behalten dürfen. Alle vier lachten. Ja, des Könnte dir so passen, sagte Michelle. Lass uns bitte schnell noch ein Foto machen, sonst glaubt uns das keiner. Karina hatte schon eine Digitalkamera in der Hand, und die vier stellten sich nebeneinander hin. Sie schossen ein paar Fotos, und machten danach noch ein paar nur mit Ratchet und Clank. Supie, danke euch beiden, sagten sie noch einmal, und sahen sich die Bilder auf der Kamera an. Wenn du deine Rüstung je aufbekommen solltest, sind wir die Ersten, Nacktfotos zuerst bekommen, mahnte Sue lachend. Für was braucht ihr denn Nacktfotos von mir, fragte er leicht grinsend. Wie wollen doch einen beweis haben, ob du gut durch trainiert bist, gab Sue zur Antwort. Ja, ja, sagte Ratchet, und stand auf. Wenn es nur darum geht, lässt sich das einrichten, sagte er, und zwinkerte.

Er verabschiedete sich schnell von den drei Freundinnen, und schaute sich nach Clank um, der schon an der Tür auf ihn wartete. Bis dann Süßer! Komm uns besuchen, wenn du Zeit hast, riefen sie ihm noch hinterher. Er winkte ihnen noch kurz, und folgte dann seinem Freund, der sich schon auf den Weg zu der Rezeption war.

Sie kamen an dem Empfang des Hotels an, wo einer der zwei Rezeptionisten schon auf sie wartete. Hatten sie einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, erkundigte sich der Herr, während er die Zimmerschlüssel von Ratchet entgegen nahm. In der Tat, antwortete Clank höflich, und bedankte sich noch einmal. Ja, ich habe auch nichts zu bemängeln, bestätigte der Lombax. Danke, dass sie uns so kurzfristig aufnehmen konnten. Sie sind hier jederzeit willkommen, erklärte der Angestellte noch einmal. Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Weiterreise! Danke sehr, und einen schönen Tag noch, antwortete der kleine Roboter, und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Hotelhangar.

Weist du Clank, ich bin froh, Sasha wieder zu sehen, ich habe Sie sehr vermisst. Das selbe hat sie mir gestern Abend auch erzählt, als du geschlafen hast. antwortete Clank, während sie zum Hangar gingen. Sie hat gesagt, sie erwartet uns heute am frühen Nachmittag vor dem Planetensicherheitszentrum. Ja, das dürften wir schaffen, ich habe mich mit den Damen zwar ein bisschen verquasselt, aber das sollten wir locker hinbekommen, sagte er grinsend. In der Tat, erwiderte Clank leicht gereizt. Ratchet fing an zu Lachen. Darf ein Superheld nicht auch mal seinen Spaß haben? Natürlich, aber man sollte es nicht übertreiben. Keine Sorge, ich werde Kapitän Sasha nicht davon erzählen, sagte Clank, und zwinkerte. Als sie das Schiff erreichten öffnete Ratchet die Scheibe, hob Clank hoch, und sprang mit einem Salto in das Cockpit. Clank landete neben ihm.

Dann lass uns mal nach hause fliegen, sagte der Lombax, und manövrierte das Schiff aus dem Hotelhangar. Setze Kurs auf Metropolis, sagte Apheleon und zeigte die Koordinaten auf dem Bildschirm an. Ratchet schaltete den Piratenfunk ein, auf dem gerade Nachrichten zu hören waren.

Ich befinde mich live auf dem Hauptplatz von Metropolis, wo heute Nachmittag von vielen Tausend Einwohnern die Rückkehr der Helden Ratchet und Clank erwartet wird, tönte es aus dem Radio. Na super, beklagte sich Ratchet, und drehte kurz das Radio leiser. Man feiert wegen uns eine Party, und ich konnte nicht einmal duschen. Und diese Rüstung wird langsam schwer. Ich finde, du siehst in dieser Rüstung gar nicht schlecht aus, erwiderte Clank, und beäugte die schwarz-grüne Rüstung genauer. Woher hast du diese Rüstung, wenn ich das fragen darf. Das scheint mir ein sehr robustes Material zu sein. Ich habe Sie von Grummelnet, die ist erst letzte Woche auf den Markt gekommen. Sie besteht eigentlich aus ganz normalem Stahl und ist mit einer Raritaniumschicht überzogen, erklärte er. War auch nicht ganz billig, fügte er hinzu, aber Sie scheint einiges auszuhalten. Ja, normalerweise stellt Grummelnet sehr zuverlässige Ausrüstung her, bestätigte Clank. Aber ich wäre froh, wenn sie mal öffnen könnte, sie ist ganz schön schwer, und ich möchte duschen! Clank lachte. Wenigstens schein sie deinen Körpergeruch nicht durchzulassen. Was ist denn an meinem Körpergeruch auszusetzen, fragte er ironisch, und sie lachten beide.

Ratchet stellte das Radio wieder lauter, und sie hörten eine Weile die alte Rock ´n´Roll Musik. Als die Musik aufhörte, und wieder das Geschwätz der zwei Piraten zu hören war, schaltete Clank das Radio komplett aus, und genoss kurz die Stille.

Meinst du, begann Ratchet. Meinst du, das ich Chancen bei Sasha habe, begann er irgendwann. Ich mag sie wirklich sehr, sehr gern. Zumindest war sie überglücklich, dich lebendig zu sehen, antwortete der kleine Roboter. Und ich glaube, das sie dich immer schon mit einem warmen Blick angesehen hat, als du in Ihrer Nähe warst.

**zur selben Zeit auf der Bühne vor dem Planetensicherheitszentrum:**

Sasha: Du Talwyn, glaubst du, ich habe Chancen bei Ratchet? Ich meine, ich liebe ihn schon seit beginn der Ersten Schlacht gegen Nefarius, und...

Talwyn: Sasha, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaube, das er dich auch sehr gern hat. Sag ihm einfach, was du fühlst, und wenn er dich echt nicht mag, dann wird er das verstehen. Du kennst Ihn, er ist weder aggressiv, noch zu gut für Jemanden.

Sasha: Ja, du hast recht, Talwyn. Du bist eine tolle Freundin.

**wieder zurück bei Ratchet und Clank:**

Danke Kumpel, ich denke du hast recht. Ich sag ihr einfach meine Gefühle, mehr als ne Backpfeife kann ich mir eh nicht einfangen. Sie lachten beide. Doch sie könnte dich erschießen, erwiderte Clank, aber ich glaube, da hat keiner was davon.

Nach gut einer Halben Stunde war der Planet Kerwan in Sicht, und die zwei Helden bereiteten sich auf die Landung vor. Aphelion, halte Kurs auf das Planetensicherheitszentum, bat Ratchet, und drehte sich zu Clank um. Na dann los Kumpel, sagte er, und zwinkerte.

So, das wars für den ersten Teil. Ich weis, das war jetzt noch nicht die große Action, aber die gibt es im nächsten Teil. Ich versuche mein Bestes, und werde mich beeilen. Bis dahin, bye bye ;)

Ach ja: Schreibt mir bitte kurz, was ihr davon haltet, das würde mich sehr motivierten.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Der pausenlose Superheld

**So, da bin ich wieder ;) Wie versprochen ist das der Teil, in dem die erste große Action stattfindet, und es dann auch bald romantischer wird. Ich würde mich wieder freuen, wenn ihr mir kurz schreibt, was Ihr davon haltet, und freue mich auf eure Kommentare. **

**Und wie immer: : Der Großteil der Charaktere gehört nicht mir. Sie gehören Insomniac games, und ich habe keine Rechte daran. Die Charaktere: Sue, Karina, Michelle und Chriss habe ich erfunden, und sie haben überhaupt nichts mit den Orginalen Storys der Ratchet und Clank Reihe zu tun.**

**Viel Spass beim lesen ;)**

**Kapitel 2 - Der pausenlose Superheld**

**14.23 Hauptplatz der Stadt Metropolis**

_Sashas Herz begann zu rasen, als sie das orangefarbene Raumschiff ihres geliebten Lombaxes sah. Sie stand zusammen mit Talwyn, Big Al, Skid, und vielen anderen von Ratchets und Clanks Freunden auf einer großen Bühne vor dem Planetensicherheitszentrum. Weit über 400 000 Einwohner, und andere Fans haben sich auf dem riesigen Platz und in der Allee versammelt, um die Ankunft der beiden Superhelden mitzuerleben. So etwas hatte Sie noch nie zuvor erlebt. Eine halbe Millionen Leute, und es war Still wie auf einem Friedhof. Vor der Bühne hatte sich eine Gasse gebildet, die bis zu einer Schiffsanlegestelle führte. Es war wirklich ein gigantischer Anblick. _

Sieh dir das an Clank, sagte Ratchet staunend. Hast du hier schon mal so viele Menschen auf einer Straße gesehen? Ja, aber das ist wirklich beeindrucken, antwortete sein metallerner Gefährte. Ratchet schaltete auf manuelle Steuerung um, als er bemerkte, das er nicht direkt vor dem Planetensicherheitszentrum landen konnte. Er steuerte sein Schiff langsam und präzise auf die Anlegestelle zu, die von tausenden Leuten umkreist wurde. Das Schiff setzte sanft auf, und Ratchet schaltete die Turbinen ab. Na dann, sagte er, und öffnete die Luke. Rock ´n´ roll!

Er kletterte über die Front des Schiffes, und sprang mit einem eleganten Satz auf den Boden, wo er anmutig landete. Clank benutze sein Helipack, und landete neben ihm. Der Lombax blickte sich kurz um, und war verblüfft, das alle Leute auf dem Platz ihnen zu ehren leicht auf den Boden blickten. Kurz darauf machten Sie sich auf den weg zu der großen Bühne, wo sie Sasha, Talwyn und viele andere seiner Freunde erkennen konnten. Ratchet fing fröhlich an zu lächeln, und ging weiter auf sie zu.

Ich halt es nicht aus, stöhnte Sasha, welcher schon eine Freudenträne die Wange herunter lief. Sie gab Skid, der neben ihr stand das Mikrophon in die Hand, und stürmte auf Ratchet zu.

Dieser öffnete seinen Arme, und empfing Sasha, die sich ihm um den Hals schlung, und ihn dabei fast von den Füßen riss. Er umarmte sie kräftig, und sie küsste ihm, zu seiner Überraschung ziemlich direkt auf den Mund. Er umarmte sie noch kräftiger, und hob sie kurz in die Höhe. Dann stellte er sie wieder auf den Boden, und ein halbe Millionen Menschen fingen an, zu Jubeln, zu pfeifen und zu applaudieren. Es gab einen mächtigen Beifall für die beiden, und sogar Clank war davon ziemlich angetan. Ich bin so froh, das es dir gut geht, schluchzte sie. Ich habe dich so vermisst! Ich dich auch Sasha, sagte Ratchet, und lies sie von der Umarmung los. Hi Clank, wie geht es dir, fragte Sasha ich aufgeregt, während sie sich auf den Weg zur Bühne machten. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen, aber ich bin froh, wieder zuhause zu sein. Freut mich, dass es dir gut geht.

Als die drei an der Bühne ankamen, wurden sie gleich von Skid, Al, Talwyn, Cronk, Sephyr, und Skrunch überrannt, und Ratchet umarmte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Bin ich froh, das es euch gut geht, sagte Talwyn, die gerade Clank hochgehoben hatte, und ihn im kreis wirbelte.

Wir sind auch froh, das es euch allen gut geht, wir haben euch sehr vermisst, antwortete Clank gelassen wie immer. Es ist aber eine ganz schöne Zeit her, das wir euch das letzte mal gesehen haben.

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz auf der Bühne, vor den über 400 tausend Leuten die gekommen waren, doch von den Gesprächen nicht ein Wort mit bekamen.

Sasha, die es langsam verkraftet hatte, das ihr heimlicher geliebter endlich wieder neben ihr stand, streichelte Ratchet über die Stirn, und flüsterte ihm zu. Du solltest ein paar Worte sagen, erklärte Sie, und deutete mit der Hand auf das Mikrofon, das vorne auf der Bühne in einer Halterung stand.

Ratchet trat vor das Mikrofon, und begann zu den Leuten zu sprechen. Hallo zusammen. Die Menge wurde kurz laut, und er wartete, bis sie ihn wieder verstehen konnten. Ich bin kein bisschen vorbereitet, fing er wieder an, und lächelte kurz. Es ist eine große Ehre für uns, dass Ihr alle gekommen seid, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Die Menge begann wieder zu jubeln und zu klatschen. Doch einige von euch wird es interessieren, was dort draußen wirklich abgegangen ist. Die Menge wurde wieder Lauter, um zu bestätigen, das sie hören wollten, was er zu sagen hatte.

Wie viele wissen, war ich ein paar Jahre lang auf der Suche nach meinem verschollenen Kumpel Clank. Er zeigte auf den kleinen Roboter, der mittlerweile neben ihm stand, und kurz winkte. Auch für ihn gab es einen Applaus.

Gerade, als Ratchet weiter reden wollte waren plötzlich panische Schreie zu hören. Links und Rechts von der Bühne sind zwei Kampfroboter von Dr. Nefarius Einheiten gelandet, und weitere waren im Anflug auf die Allee, welche fast komplett mit Leuten gefüllt war.

Scheiße, entwich es dem Lombax, und er begann zu rennen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte auf sein Schiff zu, welches bereits erkannte, das er hinein wollte, und öffnete die Luke automatisch für ihn öffnete. Ratchet sprang mit einem Saltos in das Schiff, und griff nach seinem Waffengürtel, der wie immer hinter dem Pilotensitzt lag. Der Lombax schnallte sich den Gürtel schnell um die Hüften, und hechtete wieder aus dem Raumschiff. Er landete unsanft auf dem Boden, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf. Er bemerkte, das die Roboter schon mit Flammenwerfern auf die Mange zielten, riss er blitzschnell seine Sniper aus dem Gürtel, welche sofort auf normale Größe wechselte, und schoss geschickt einem der Roboter auf die grün leuchtende Energiezelle, die am Brustpanzer des Kampfdroiden befestigt sind. Der Roboter implodierte augenblicklich, und viel in sich zusammen. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, und schoss den anderen Roboter nieder, der gerade auf die Bühne gesprungen war, und versuchte, seine Freunde anzugreifen. Es waren noch sechs weitere Roboter, die sich durch die Allee auf den Weg zur Bühne machten. Sie wahren ungefähr 100 Meter von seinem Schiff entfernt, und drängten die Leute beiseite, die in voller Panik in die Nebenstraßen flohen. Ratchet sprang zurück auf sein Schiff nutzte es, um Höhe zu gewinnen, und aktivierte seine Hoverstiefel. Er schwebte über die Leute hinweg in die Mitte der sechs Kampfroboter, wo sich mittlerweile keine Leute mehr befanden. Um den Lombax und seine Gegner hatten sich die schaulustigen aufgestellt. Die Menge Verstummte mit der Zeit, als sie bemerkten, das nicht sie sondern der Lombax im Focus der Droiden standen. Sie hielten einen Abstand von gut fünfzig Metern, und starrten gespannt auf Ratchet.

Ratchets Miene verfinsterte sich, und er begann zu brüllen. Wie könnt ihr es wagen, über eine halbe Millionen unschuldige Bürger zu bedrohen. Ihr seid hier komplett fehl am Platz, und ich werde euch Zerlegen, wenn ihr nicht sofort dahin verkriecht, wo ihr hergekommen seid. Sonst werde euch genau so Zerstören, wie ich es mit Nefarius gemacht habe!

Clank und Sasha, die mittlerweile bei Ratchets Schiff angekommen waren, und von oben dem Geschehen zusahen, fingen an zu kichern. So wütend habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt, begann Sasha grinsend. Aber es steht ihm auf jeden Fall gut. Ja, bestätigte Clank. Ich muss zu meiner Verwunderung zugeben, das er diese mal sogar ein Recht darauf hat, so auszurasten.

Wir werden den Bürgern von Metropolis nichts anhaben, wir sind hier, um unseren Anführer zu rächen, Lombax, erklärte einer der Kampfroboter. Und wir werden dich, und den kleinen Roboter heute vor allen Anwesenden vernichten! Ich muss euch leider berichtigen, antwortete Ratchet etwas leiser als zuvor. Das Einzige, was ihr heute noch macht, ist zusehen, wie ich euch einen nach dem anderen Zertrümmern werde.

Die Roboter richteten ihre Waffen schon auf den Lombax, als plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme zu hören war. Keine Angst, Ratchet! Ich rette dich, verkündete Kapitän Quark von hinten. Oh nein, nicht auch noch der Vollidiot. Ratchet vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, weil er schon wusste, was Quark vor hatte. Der von vielen gefeierte "Superheld" erschien hinter ihm, und schoss mit einem kleinen Plasmablaster auf einen der Droiden. Der Schuss prallte jämmerlich an den Energiefeld des Kampfdroiden ab, und Ratchet konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er beschloss, Quark nicht länger tatenlos zuzusehen, und schnappte seinen dreiläufigen Scharfrichter aus seinem Gürtel. Quark, schrie er. Du brauchst was größeres als deine Spielzeugpistole. Er warf Quark die 45 Kilo schwere Waffe zu, und bekam kurz darauf einen Lachkrampf. Quark fiel sein Blaster aus der Hand, als er versuchte, den Scharfrichter aufzufangen, und währe unter wäre unter den Gewicht fast zusammengebrochen. Quark stemmte das Geschütz nach oben, und richtete es auf die Kampfbots, die sich seit Quark aufgetaucht ist nicht mehr bewegt haben. Festhalten, sagte Ratchet lachend, weil er schon wusste, was gleich passierte.

Quark zielte kurz auf den Kampfbot, der am Ratchet am nähesten stand. und löste den Abzug. Er schoss 3 Raketen auf einmal auf den Roboter, und wurde von dem Rückstoß der Waffe nach hinten geschleudert. Der Roboter explodierte sofort, und zerfiel in alle Einzelteile. Quark landete unsanft auf dem Rücken, und lies erschrocken Waffe los. Quark sprang auf, und rannte schreiend davon. Die leute, die den Kampf gespannt verfolgten, lachten über Quark, und lästerten über den Angeber, der doch nicht so viel drauf hat, wie er immer behauptet. Ratchet lag vor lachen fast am Boden, doch dann bemerkte er, das die anderen fünf Roboter ihn auch schon angriffen.

Er sprang mit einem Rückwärtssalto nach oben, um der Flamme auszuweichen, die einer der Kampfbots auf ihn schoss. Weiteren Attacken seiner Feide wich er mit Leichtigkeit aus, und umrannte die Kampfbots mühelos. Zwei von ihnen zerstörte er mit seinem Granatenwerfer, bei welchem er aber vergessen hatte Munition nach zu kaufen. Die Schaulustigen wurden bei jedem Roboter lauter, den der Lombax zerstörte. Ratchet schnappte sich seinen Schraubenschlüssel, und sprang mit einem großen Satz auf den Rücken des größten Roboters. Mit deinem Gezielten schlag zertrümmerte er den Kopf des Roboters, und klebte eine Granate auf dessen Brustpanzer. Während er noch auf dem taumelnden Frack stand, versuchte der Kampfbot mit dem Flammenwerfer Ratchet zu treffen, doch zündete stattdessen seinen Kollegen an. Ratchet konnte gerade noch von dem Roboter runterhechten, bevor die Granate explodierte, und den Roboter in stücke sprengte. Ratchet landete unsanft auf dem Boden, und spürte kurz darauf einen stechenden Schmerz. Während er am Boden lag, brannte ein anderer Kampfbot mit einem Laser eine tiefe wunde in seinen Rücken. Der Laserstrahl ist mühelos durch Ratchets Kampfanzug durch gekommen, und hatte ordentlich Schaden angerichtet. Ratchet biss die Zähne zusammen, und verdrängte die höllischen Schmerzen schnell. Er wuchtete seinen Körper nach oben, und griff nach dem Scharfrichter, den Quark fallen gelassen hatte. Der Lombax hob das schwere Kaliber vom Boden auf, und entfernte sich damit ein bisschen von den letzten zwei Kampfbots.

Er stellte sich stabil auf den Boden, uns spannte seine komplette Körpermuskulatur an, um dem Rückstoß der Waffe stand zu halten. Die sechs Raketen, die Ratchet auf die Roboter schoss, ließen nichts ausser Kleinteilen auf dem Schlachtfeld übrig, doch der Rückstoß der Waffe schob ihn gut zwei Meter nach hinten. Ratchet war den Rückstoß der Waffe gewöhnt, und konnte verhindern, nach hinten umzukippen. Was er aber nicht mitbekam war, das einer der beiden Roboter, bevor er Explodierte gerade noch eine kugelförmige Zeitbombe in Richtung der Bühne schießen konnte.

Er spürte das Blut, das aus seinem Rücken tropfte, und versuchte die Brustpanzerung abzunehmen, was ihm immer noch nicht gelang. Die Menge Jubelte und applaudierte ihm zu, und er verbeugte sich kurz, bevor er sich auf den weg zurück zur Bühne machte. Die Leute bildeten eine Gasse für Ihn, dass er sich nicht durch die Menge kämpfen musste. Clank lief ihm entgegen, und fragte, ob es ihm gut ginge. Ratchet nickte nur, und sie machten sich auf dem Weg zur Bühne.

Sasha hatte dich mittlerweile wieder zu den anderen auf die Bühne gestellt, und wartete auf die Beiden. Was sie nicht merkte, war das die Bombe keine 2 Meter von Ihr entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Der Timer der Bombe war nur noch bei 11 Sekunden.

Dann bemerkte Clank plötzlich die fussballgroße Bombe, mit dem Timer, der nur noch sieben Sekunden anzeigte. Ratchet, schrie er, und deutete auf die Bühne. Dann bemerkte auch der Lombax die Bombe, und lies den Scharfrichter fallen, den er noch mit sich trug. Er begann auf Sasha zuzurennen. Der Timer der Bombe stand nur noch auf 2 Sekunden, und Sasha sah ihrem heimlichen Geliebten nur verwundert entgegen. Eine Sekunde später hechtete Ratchet über dir Bombe, und sprang der versteinerten Cazarin entgegen. Er riss sie von den Füßen, und im selben Moment explodierte die Metallkugel. Die Explosion sprengte einen kleinen Krater in die Bühne, und die Druckwelle schleuderte Ratchet und Sasha unsanft auf den Boden neben der Bühne. Ratchet hat es im Flug hinbekommen, sich und Sasha noch umzudrehen, sodass er auf dem Rücken landete. Sasha landete unsanft auf seinem Oberkörper, und Ratchet spürte sofort die Wunde an seinem Rücken wieder, was ihn in diesem Moment aber nicht wichtig war. Das wichtigste war, das Sasha nichts passiert ist. Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe, dachte er sich im stillen, und verschloss kurz die Augen.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", sagte Sasha verblüfft, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. "Ja, das habe ich", erwiderte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Sie lies ihn los, und stand vorsichtig auf. Die schreie aus dem Publikum verstummten langsam, und alle starrten gespannt auf den auf dem Boden liegenden Lombax. Clank ist mittlerweile bei der Bühne angekommen, und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Sasha reichte ihrem Retter die Hand, und half ihm aufzustehen.

Die Zuschauer fingen an zu Jubeln, als sie sahen, das es Ratchet gut ging und es hagelte einen mächtigen Applaus für den Superhelden, der das Mädchen gerettet hatte. Sasha ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und umarmte ihn kräftig. Danke! Danke, das du mich gerettet hast. Ratchet nickte nur stumm, und genoss den Augenblick.

Nach einer Zeit wurde die Menge wieder etwas ruhiger. Ratchet und Sasha hatten sich mittlerweile von der Umarmung getrennt, und haben sich neben Clank und die anderen auf die Bühne gestellt. Clank fragte Sasha schnell, ob sie ihm das Mikrophon reichen könnte, und sie gab es ihm in die Hand. Clank begann zu sprechen. Es tut mir leid, das uns die Situation so sehr entglitten ist, begann er. Wir waren auch nicht darauf vorbereitet, und hoffen, das niemand verletzt wurde. Ratchet und ich werden morgen in der großen Messehalle um fünf Uhr Nachmittags die häufigsten fragen beantworten. Diese Pressekonferenz wird natürlich auch im Fernsehen übertragen, sodass sich das jeder der möchte ansehen kann. Ich bedanke mich für ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und bitte um einen großen Applaus für Ratchet. Die knapp halbe Millionen Zuschauer fingen erneute an zu Klatschen, und zu jubeln, und der Lombax winkte ihnen Kurz zu.

Sasha nah das Mikrofon von Clank wieder entgegen, und begann auch noch einmal, zu den Leuten zu sprechen. Ich denke, ich bin genau so geschockt von der Nummer hier wie Sie, meine Damen und Herren, und bin froh, das niemand verletzt worden ist. Ich bitte Sie nun alle, nach hause zu gehen, und sich etwas zu entspannen. Das gleiche werden Wir jetzt auch tun, den Jeder hat sich einmal eine Auszeit verdient. Ich bedanke mich trotzdem für ihr aller Erscheinen, und wünsche einen angenehmen Abend. Dankeschön.

Auch für Sasha gab es einen kleinen Applaus, und die Menge begann sich mit der Zeit aufzulösen. Die kleine Gruppe auf der Bühne sammelte sich, und sie verließen zusammen die Bühne. Clank, hast du eine Idee, wo wir heute Nacht schlafen Könnten, fragte Ratchet, dem es schon etwas besser ging. Da hab ich was ganz besonderes für euch zwei, sagte Sasha strahlend, die neben ihrem Lieblingslombax lief. Ihr beiden kommt mit zu mir ins Präsidentenhaus. Jeder bekommt sein eigenes Zimmer, und hat seine Ruhe, was haltet ihr davon? Wow, entfuhr es Ratchet. Wirklich? Natürlich, bestätigte Sasha lachend, du hast mir immerhin das Leben gerettet. Mehr muss man nicht tun, um von dir eingeladen zu werden, fragte er scherzhaft, und die Gruppe fing an zu lachen. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, sagte sie kichernd. Leuten wie euch stehen unsere Türen immer offen.

**Puuuh, geschafft. Das hat gedauert! Ich hoffe, ihr konntet damit ein bisschen unterhalten, und ich freue mich auf eure Bewertung. In dem nächsten Kapitel wird es ein bisschen romantischer, bleibt aber doch ganz lustig. Ich wünsche euch bis dahin noch eine schöne Zeit, und schöne Feiertage ;) Haltet die Ohren steif, bis bald…**


End file.
